


Just Like Marie Antoinette

by ed_anyeros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_anyeros/pseuds/ed_anyeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please?” she wheedled, “Please, just hold my earrings. Ok?”</p><p>“I don't think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“Really?” she sent him a sunny smile, “I think this is a great idea.”</p><p>Oliver glanced from the dainty jewelry in his palm, to over her head at the writhing mass of humanity. Elbows flying, bodies colliding. Plus the noise. Not to mention the smell. “I'm not sure if this is -”</p><p>“You don't have to be sure,” she interrupted him, “because I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Marie Antoinette

**Author's Note:**

> http://edanyeros.tumblr.com/post/107295368533/machaswicket-edanyeros-these-two-are
> 
> This is what started it. 
> 
> The prompt didn't go corporate!Felicity, it got on a train and went straight to Fluff Town. 
> 
> I don't remember who asked officially. If it was you, let me know and I'll thank you!
> 
> This is also un-beta'd because my beta has the stomach flu, and is sleeping it off on the sofa. 
> 
>  
> 
> .

“Are you sure, Felicity?” concern creased Oliver's brow even as he smoothed the wrinkles in her coat collar.

“Oh, yeah,” she nodded, glancing between Oliver's furrowed expression, and fray she was about to enter. “I'll be fine.”

“But, Felicity-” he started again as she slipped something thin and black out of her purse and into her bra.

“Here,” she interrupted him, “hold my purse.” She thrust her cross body satchel at him and rolled her head on her shoulders, limbering up the muscles in her neck. “Oh and these,” Felicity slipped the thin wires out of her lowest ear piercings and passed him the brightly beaded baubles.

“Felicity, I am not-”

“Please?” she wheedled, “Please, just hold my earrings. Ok?”

“I don't think this is a good idea.”

“Really?” she sent him a sunny smile, “I think this is a great idea.”

Oliver glanced from the dainty jewelry in his palm, to over her head at the writhing mass of humanity. Elbows flying, bodies colliding. Plus the _noise_. Not to mention the _smell_. “I'm not sure if this is -”

“You don't have to be sure,” she interrupted him, “because I am. And I'm the one in need right now.” He nodded mutely, seemingly resigned to this outcome. “Look,” she continued brightly, “a spot just opened up,” she gestured over his shoulder to an empty place on a wooden bench. “You can sit there, and I'll be right back.” Felicity sent him a beaming smile, “I promise.”

Oliver flicked his eyes back over her head at the frenetic energy of the crowd, “I don't think I'm willing to risk it, Fel-”

“There is no risk,” she insisted, as she pressed gently on his chest urging him back towards the bench, “I promise. I do this all the time.”

Oliver slumped to the seat, his face in a thunder cloud, “I don't find that reassuring.”

Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes, “If you weren't such a big-” she pinched her lips up into a scowl, “such a big baby about everything, I could have been there and back by now.”

“Fine,” he growled out crossing his arms atop her purse, “I'll wait here.” He looked as if it pained him to say it.

Felicity sent him a reassuring smile, running her fingertips along his cheekbone, through his rough stubble, to his soft lips, “Be right back.” 

And then she was gone. 

He could barely track her through the crowd, as packed as it was. Oliver glanced down at his watch. _Thirty seconds_. He grit his teeth, and rolled the ear wire between his fingers.

 _Ninety seconds._ His leg started to bounce of it's own accord, softly jangling the beads in his palm.

 _Two minutes_. Oliver was on his feet then, hand clenched around her jewelry, striding across the space to where he had last seen her. She emerged from the crowd then, cheeks flushed with exertion, eyes bright in exhilaration. 

“Here,” she thrust her prize into his chest as she plucked her purse out of his grasp, slipping it over her head. “Earrings?” she asked, palm open, fingers waggling. Oliver dropped them into her hand, and opened her paper bag.

“What is this?” he asked, face twisted in disgust.

“It's lavender scented,” Felicity replied, a tad defensively.

“It's shaped like a robot.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It's terrible,” Oliver placed a hand in the small of her back and steered her out of the foot traffic and into a shelter between two seldom used doorways.

“Terrible?” Felicity deadpanned, “Have you smelled any of that island stuff you cook up? You wanna talk terrible?”

“You don't think it's terrible,” Oliver whispered dipping his head to her ear. “It keeps me alive. You like that, don't you?” He grinned when she shivered. 

“I do,” she said, pulling back slightly, slipping her earrings back in.

Oliver pulled her into a gentle embrace, “You do?”

“Yes, I do.”

He sent her a slow grin, “I do, too.”

“We already did that,” she pushed up on her toes to run her lips along his jaw.

“We already did what?” his eyes were guileless, a facade he'd mastered long before they met.

“I do.”

“We did, didn't we?” he ran his hand down her coat sleeve, along her wrist, pressing their palms together, smoothing his thumb around the plain band on her finger. 

She winced then, digging a fist into the small of her back. “Ow.”

“Felicity?”

“I just need to get off my feet,” she said through clenched teeth. “Put that bath stuff to work, you know?”

Oliver guided her gently out of the alcove and back into the rushing foot traffic, “The next time you need one of these things,” he said, eyeing the bag, “I'll come and get it. Ok?”

“No need,” Felicity said, taking his arm gratefully when he offered it, “I put in an auto delivery at Lush. It'll come straight to the house now.”

“Forever?” he asked guiding her down a side street to where their car was parked.

“Well,” Felicity leaned against the hood, heaving out a breath, and stretching out her calves, “at least for another couple of months.

Oliver planted himself in front of her, feet slightly spread, running his hands possessively along the curve of her belly where it peaked out between the sides of her overcoat that would no longer button. “Maybe you should stock up?” He asked, his lips a hair's breadth from her's.

“Why?” she breathed out.

“In case they discontinue it, and you need more later.”

“Later for what?”

Oliver nibbled her lower lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her pant before pulling away. “For number two.”

Felicity buried her face into his neck and snorted out a laugh, “Oliver, seriously? We're not thinking about number two yet.”

“I am,” he assured her with a smile.

“Really?”

“Yep,” he nodded, opening the passenger side door and helping her in.

“I'm not even done with number one yet,” she said as he opened the driver's door.

“I like to have contingency plans.”

Felicity laughed, “You like your contingency plans to have their _own_ contingency plans.”

He snaked his hand across the console to tangle their fingers together. “Am I being too over bearing?”

“I kind of want to say 'yes',” she grinned. “But Lyla and I had a talk, and apparently, this is still with in the realm of 'first time dad' behavior.”

“You had to have a chat with Lyla, huh?”

“Yes,” Felicity nodded, “she said if you get too far out of line, I can stay with them until I'm due.”

Oliver sighed dramatically, “Ok, ok, I'll tone it down I promise.”

“You mean it?” Oliver grunted non-noncommittally, as he moved the car through traffic. “No more creeping around my office? No more 'happening to run into me' at the mall when I'm shopping?”

“Felicity.”

“No growling either,” she said, shaking their hands where they were joined, “I'm still a fully functioning adult person with a cell phone,” she nodded again, “and a panic button!” she added hastily.

“Ok, fine,” Oliver said, pulling onto their street, “I'll tone it down.”

“I'll hold you too it,” she answered with a small smile.

“Is that all you'll hold me to, Mrs. Queen?” he asked with a salacious grin.

“No,” Felicity answered with a firm shake of her head and a sweet smile of her own. “I'll make you hold my earrings too.”


End file.
